


Peace

by dksoosseul



Series: Taylor Swift songs [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dksoosseul/pseuds/dksoosseul
Summary: Los defectos en una relación y espera que su pareja se quede con ella a pesar de ellosRenjun esta dispuesto a todo por su amor.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Taylor Swift songs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029996





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Cancion: Peace  
> Album: Folklore (2020)  
> Autor(es): Taylor Swift y Aron Dessner

_**Peace** _

_Our coming-of-age has come and gone  
Suddenly this summer, it's clear  
I never had the courage of my convictions  
As long as danger is near  
And it's just around the corner, darlin'  
'Cause it lives in me  
No, I could never give you peace_

-Ya estamos viejos para esto Renjun- Me decia Donghyuck, al tiempo que bajábamos al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivíamos. Este verano me di cuenta que realmente no tenía el valor suficiente para defender muchos de mi ideales cuando miraba que podría salir dañado y de alguna manera u otra siempre vivo rodeado del peligro. Por lo que pienso que nunca podría darte la paz que mereces.

Después que mi papá me nombrara gerente general del grupo Neo todos esperaban que cometiera algún error para hundir a mi familia. Desde la prensa hasta los socios de la empresa.

_But I'm a fire and I'll keep your brittle heart warm  
If your cascade, ocean wave blues come  
All these people think love's for show  
But I would die for you in secret  
The devil's in the details, but you got a friend in me  
Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?_

-Lo se Donghyuck, realmente quiero hacer algo por una vez por todas para que Jaemin vea que realmente estoy dispuesto a hacer todo para que seamos felices- Lo decía mientras íbamos al restaurante donde nos íbamos a reunir por el aniversario de boda de Taeyong y Jaehyun.  
  
Las personas decían que nuestro amor es falso, pero tú sabes qué haría cualquier cosa por tu felicidad, que era solo una alianza empresarial, el hijo del grupo Neo e hijo del grupo Culture, las dos empresas más importantes del continente asiático, o eso era lo que escuchaba de quienes decían ser nuestros amigos. Pero me tienes a mí para darte la seguridad que todo eso es un rumor sin fundamentos. ¿Sería suficiente si nunca te podría dar paz?

_Your integrity makes me seem small  
You paint dreamscapes on the Wall  
I talk shit with my friends, it's like I'm wasting your honor_

Llegamos al restaurante, donde nos estabas esperando con tu radiante sonrisa. – ¡Por fin llegaron! Mark y yo nos sentíamos solitos sin ustedes-. Lo decías mientras hacías un tierno puchero y yo te daba un beso en tu mejilla. Entramos al salón con los demás invitados. Donghyuck se fue con Mark y yo me quede contigo. Platicamos con los invitados, bueno tu platicabas yo solo te miraba con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Escuchando atentamente como decías que habías organizado la reunión al gusto de Taeyong. Y me di cuenta que yo mancharía tu honor, sabemos que no se me da para nada hablar frente a las personas y que con nuestros amigos hablo tonterías mientras tomamos cerveza y comemos pizza.

_And you know that I'd swing with you for the fences  
Sit with you in the trenches  
Give you my wild, give you a child  
Give you the silence that only comes when two people understand each other  
Family that I chose, now that I see your brother as my brother  
Is it enough?_

Sé que no te lo tengo que repetir, pero quiero que sepas que yo daría lo que fuera por tu felicidad. Me enfrentaría a cualquier persona que haga que esa hermosa sonrisa tuya se borre y que tus ojos siempre llenos de fe y esperanza se apaguen. Te daría ese silencio que nos tardó tiempo en conseguir y que solo nosotros sabemos que significa. Y tu familia ¡oh tu familia! Sabes que disfruto las salidas al bosque con Mark y Jaehuyn, tus hermanos que siendo sincero pensé que no me querrian, pero poco a poco se dieron cuenta que realmente te amo y no le hicieron caso a ese estúpido rumor. ¿Es suficiente?

_But there's robbers to the east, clowns to the west  
I'd give you my sunshine, give you my best  
But the rain is always gonna come if you're standin' with me_

Pero no siempre podemos gozar de esa paz, siempre tendré personas que dirán que todo es falso, como la ocasión que sembraron _ese_ rumor que estaba saliendo con Yeji, pero tú sabes que te daré todo lo que tengo, toda mi felicidad, pero la lluvia siempre viene conmigo

_But I'm a fire and I'll keep your brittle heart warm  
If your cascade, ocean wave blues come  
All these people think love's for show  
But I would die for you in secret  
The devil's in the details, but you got a friend in me_

Pero ten la certeza que yo siempre cuidare tu corazón. En tus días cansados te daré todo el apoyo que necesites, te abrazare lo suficiente para que sientas que todo lo malo desapareció. Y en secreto en ese silencio que solo nosotros dos sabemos su significado sabes que yo daría todo por ti. Incluso morir. Y te cuidare de todos, porque sabemos que el diablo esta en los detalles, pero tienes un amigo en mí.

 _Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?_  
Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?  
Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?

**Author's Note:**

> Soy yo! Hola me gustaría saber si las personan que leen esto les gusta lo que escribo :(


End file.
